


Devil's Trap

by Banshee1013



Series: Suptober 2019 Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Suptober 2019 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013
Summary: Ficlet to accompany art for Suptober 2019.Day One: Autumn.





	Devil's Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Link to art [here.](https://banshee1013.tumblr.com/post/188078123432/oct-1st-2019-suptober-day-1)

Sam pauses mid-stroke.

“Dean… what are you doing?”

“Just finish the devil’s trap, Sammy!” Dean exclaims, jumping over the wet paint to knock another leaf out of the air. “Couldn’t you have found a crossroad with FEWER TREES?”

Sam turns back to his work. “This was the closest crossroad deserted enough to summon Crowley. You don’t want to summon the King of Hell while dodging traffic, do you?”

Dean sighs and kicks several leaves away from the wet edge of the trap. “Of course not, but we also can’t risk one of these leaves getting stuck in the paint and breaking the trap when it blows away…”

A gust of wind knocks loose several more, and Dean grunts in annoyance, leaping from one side of the trap to the other to knock them away before they could stick in the wet paint - and has an idea.

Closing his eyes, he thinks of a name…

“Hello, Dean.”

The flutter of wings from Castiel’s arrival clears the trap of leaves and handily dries the paint just as Sam completes the final stroke.

Dean grins and claps Cas on the shoulder. “Thanks for the assist, buddy!”


End file.
